


Protected (tbr?)

by holdhoIyghost



Series: yanski [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Plot stuff, Yandere, any character that comes up is either oc or canon, ocs dont really interact with canon except for, yandere kamski technically, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: to be rewritten?---originally posted to detroit-become-imagines on tumblrcomments/kudos are greatly appreciated---He shouldn’t feel excitement- he knows that he shouldn’t…but he can’t help it. There’s something about his love- about his Doll- that seems to justify what he’s doing.





	1. 1

“Chloe!” Elijah calls out. He lifts his head, breaking contact with his phone. “Check on my doll, will you?” 

“Right away, sir.” The brunet watches as Chloe’s LED starts to flash yellow for a second before turning his attention back to his phone. He continues scrolling through pages about his doll’s old boss, their current boss, almost starting on coworkers when Chloe’s voice caught his attention. “They’re on their way to work, but there seems to be a mark on their face.”

Anger starts to curl in his chest. “Did someone see?”

“Yes.”

“I want them brought to me,” the man mutters as he rises from the couch. His phone slips from his hand and bounces on the cushion as he moves to the far corner of the room. “I’ll deal with them myself.” He raises his hand to the bolted door.

“There is a chance that Zach will be spotted.” 

“How high?” Elijah unbolts the door before resting his hand on the cold steel knob. “If it’s too high, I want this person to be tracked. Have Matthew help, if you must.” He twists the knob and pulls the door open. 

“Matthew is with Zach at the moment. He said it will take two hours, at the most.” 

“Good.” The brunet turns and watches Chloe. A smile stretches his lips back, showing a hint of teeth. “I’m going to kill them.” He says it as if it were a normal topic. To him, it might as well be. 

“I know, sir. Should I help you get the tools ready?” 

“Alright. Please inform me if you need assistance.” Chloe returns the smile before leaving the room. 

“Don’t worry,” Elijah murmurs as he starts his descent into the darkness of his basement. “I’ve done this for a long time.” Each step down makes his heart beat a little bit faster. 

He shouldn’t feel excitement- he knows that he shouldn’t…but he can’t help it. There’s something about his love- about his Doll- that seems to justify what he’s doing. 

The thought of them makes his heart beat faster; makes his stomach writhe in pure joy. It’s almost sickening. How could he love someone this much? What about them makes him feel this way? 

Why did people think it was a good idea to hurt them? 

Elijah’s lips twitch. The smile he wore was almost painful by this point, but as he claps his hands, he finds that he enjoys it. Love comes with pain, right? And he loves _____ oh so much, so it’s only fair that he feels this pain, right? 

A giggle comes from the man as he walks toward the table in the center of the room. It was time to set everything up. 

He glances over to the far wall as his teeth start to show. Another short laugh came from him as he starts to wipe down the steel before him. 

It was time.


	2. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly just filler. introduces my babs; theyre here for plot, but any ?.5 can be skipped

“Yeah, I’ll be home in a bit.” Mat glances over to Cat, who was already walking towards their person. “Don’t worry, Nat. I’ll pick up a pizza on the way.” The male hangs up the phone before sliding it in his pocket and jogging over to Cat.

“…so you see, we need you to come with us.” Of course he caught the tail-end of the conversation.

“I still don’t understand why someone like Kamski would want to see me?” Mat forces his smirk to stay down as he cuts into the conversation.

“Look, we don’t know why he wants you either, alright?” An obvious lie, if this person knew their job. “So just come on; Elijah’s a busy guy, he doesn’t have all day.”

They hum for a moment before nodding. “I’ll get the cab,” Cat murmurs as he walks to the roadside. Mat and the other person follow.

“Don’t worry; I’m sure Kamski won’t be too hard on you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Mat’s frown turns into a smirk as he pushes the human into the backseat of the cab.

“I mean…” Mat trails off for a moment. Cat sits in the front seat and connects to the cab. “I mean,” he repeats, as Cat turns on the child lock, “that you really shouldn’t hit that person. It was an accident that they bumped into you, after all.”

“Wh- let me out of here!”

“That would go against my current orders.” Cat turns his head to stare into the back seat. “I have been told to bring you to Kamski, and that is what I will do.”


	3. 2

A small groan escapes your lips as you sit down at your computer. “I hate that- ugh.” You shook your head quickly before booting up the thing in front of you so you could get to work.

“Hey, _____!” You turn slightly to see Lola approaching you. “Oh, honey, what happened to your face?” The motherly woman leans in close to you and gently grabs your face.

“Lola, I’m fine-” you try and say, but she ignores you as she tilts your head to get a better view of your cheeks. You raise your hand to her’s and pull it away. “I’m fine,” you repeat, giving her a gentle smile.

“What happened?” she asks again. A frown pulls at her lips.

“I ran into someone while coming to work. It was an accident, but they completely freaked out over it- if this dude wouldn’t have stepped in I would probably be a lot worse.” You release her hand before rubbing your cheek. “It isn’t that bad, is it?”

“It’s noticeable,” she responds. Lola bites her lip before looking around. “We’ll put you on some makeup at lunch, alright? We can pick up somethin’ to eat on the way to your apartment.”

“That sounds nice. Thank you, Lo.”

“It’s no problem, sweetie. I just want the best for you, alright?” You notice the way her eyes seem to glaze over, but you don’t mention it.

Instead, you give a soft “I know, thank you so much.” You give the woman another smile before suggesting you two get back to work, which causes her to leave.

_What was that about? She seemed tense. Maybe she really is just worried…she’s been treating me like her own child, so I should expect that from her, but-_ … Your thoughts come to a slow halt as you force yourself to focus on work. You didn’t like having an office job; you’d rather do someone more…creative, more out there- but this brought in some money, and you had some nice coworkers.

You did find it weird how most would leave, but hey, it’s their life right?

... There’s something weird going on. You should probably ask Lola about it during lunch break.


	4. 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler pt 2

“Hey, Kamski, we brought you your toy,” Mat calls out as Cat carries the struggling human in. 

Chloe gives a smile to the pair. “Elijah is currently downstairs. I’ll go get him.” She turns and starts to walk away.

“Thanks, Chloe.” Mat takes his phone out and starts scrolling through his Twitter. “We’re going home after this, alright? Don’t want Nat to worry.”

“I already know that,” Cat says. Their LED flashes yellow as they tilt their head. “Should I go ahead and order the usual?”

“Nah, we’ll wait until we’re closer to town.” Mat pulls a pair of ear buds from his pocket, only to untangle and re-wrap them. “That guy takes too long; I’m about to just ditch this punk here.”

“Calling me a punk when you just-” Cat drops the human on the floor.

“Sorry, my arm seems to have malfunctioned.” Mat watches as Cat’s LED flashes red for a short moment. “I will gladly help you up.”

“Ah, my friends! Thank you for bringing this thing to me!” The grey-pink haired male simply holds his hand out. Kamski hands him a wad of bills.

“As Mat has said before, we are not your friends.” Cat shoves the person forward, letting Kamski take their arm. “We will be leaving now.”

“You two better keep an eye on my Doll. You know what happens if you don’t.”

“Lola is watching her right now,” Cat says, already motioning Mat through the door. “She said that she will be eating at _____’s apartment on their lunch break.”

“Ah, right. That other human.” Kamski hums slightly, having Chloe take his new subject towards the basement. “If my Doll weren’t attached, I would get rid of her. She likes them too much…”

“Whatever, dude. We’re gone.” Mat steps out of the building with Cat following.

 

The ride back was quiet, other than the Blink-182 playing from the sound system. Mat stars out of the window. The snow was starting to bug him. It was too cold.

“I’ve ordered the pizza; it should be ready when we get there.”

“Thanks, Cat. Half pineapple, right? Nat’d be upset if we left that fruit off of it.” Despite hating the topping himself, he would do whatever to keep his brother happy.

“Of course. You have said many times that your brother’s happiness is your top priority.”

Mat relaxes back into his seat, letting his eyes close as a familiar song starts to play. It changes only a few seconds into playing.

“Why’d you change it?” Mat narrows his eyes to the blond next to him.

“I- Nat doesn’t like you listening to that song.” Cat’s LED spins yellow before returning to blue.

“He isn’t around, though.”

”It would be a shame if he found out.”

The cab pulls to a stop as they reach their destination. “Are you blackmailing me?”

“Not really,” Cat responds as they step out of the car. They walk around to the sidewalk as Mat opens the door on his side. “I can, if you would like me to.”

“Obviously not,” Mat mutters as they step into the warmth of the pizzeria. They go over to the short line for pick-ups and wait.

It isn’t too long before the two are outside and on the way home with Cat carrying the box.

“Turn to me,” Nat mutters. Cat turns to face him as two familiar people pass. The darker-skinned  
woman glances over with a raised eyebrow, but ignores them otherwise. “Is it time for their break already?”

“Yes. Their break started five minutes ago; Lola ordered a pizza from this exact location and is getting it ordered to their apartment.”

“Sometimes that gets creepy, you know,” Mat sighs as he starts walking in the same direction. “Come on; let’s get home before the pizza gets too cold.”

“Alright.”


	5. 3

 “Chloe, ready my bath, will you?” Elijah closes the steel door behind him as he wipes his hands on his shirt. “And have the other two go clean downstairs.”

 “Right away, sir. Your phone is on the couch where you left it earlier.”

 Elijah moved to the couch, picking up the device and following the original Chloe as two others pass him. He listens to the running water of the tub as he stands outside of the bathroom, picking back up on his scrolling from earlier. _Interesting._  It seems that Mat had sent him a message; his Doll was in their apartment, having lunch with Lola.

 The message wasn’t from too long ago; only seven minutes, in fact. Elijah nods to himself before stepping into the bathroom. Chloe leaves him on his own, as that is what the brunet prefers. _That was fun._  He shouldn’t think of it as fun, he reminds himself.

 He shouldn’t, but he does.

 The man chuckles softly as he starts to strip, letting his clothes drop to the floor. He would deal with those later; for now, he needed to get this blood off of him.

 

 An hour later, the brunet found himself stretched out on his couch, much like he’d been at the beginning of the day. He furrows his brows as a message from _LS_  shows on his screen.

 He taps the message and glances over it.

 _They’re getting suspicious?_  Elijah tilts his head as he reads the message over again.

 _What do you mean?_ he responds, though he feels as if he knows.

______ is asking questions about their former coworkers. I made up an excuse for why I was acting weird but I can’t answer anything else._

 A sigh makes Elijah’s shoulders slump down. This was going to happen eventually.

 _Tell them that you don’t know why. Find a way to change the subject._ Elijah ran his hand down his face before closing his eyes. This was annoying. Why now? This wasn’t good.

 He knew that they weren’t the type to leave things alone, though. It was only a matter of time until his Doll learned everything…

_I should prepare their room._


	6. 4

_That’s the guy._ You watch from the corner of your eye as the grey-pink haired male is blocked by another in a dingy-looking two-toned sweater. Lola turns her head slightly towards them, but doesn’t say anything as you two pass by.

 Instead, she looks back at you with a forced smile. “It’s cold out here today,” she says, rubbing her arms for added effect. You take note of the nervousness on her face. “Let’s get to your apartment fast, alright?”

 You didn’t bother questioning why you two didn’t stop at the pizzeria, but simply decided to ignore it. _It would be easier to get home and start covering up that bruise,_  Lola had said.

 Still, something didn’t seem right. She knew those two; she knew them, but she probably didn’t want you to know. How were you going to tackle this?

 

 Of course, that’s a dumb question. You unwrap your scarf from your neck, hanging it on the coat rack along with your coat. Lola does the same, adding her hat onto it and letting her messy curls bounce free.

 “The pizza shouldn’t take too long to get here,” she comments while removing her gloves. She walks to the center of the room and sits them on the coffee table before placing herself on the couch. “Come on, let’s get you dolled up.”

 You don’t miss how she flinches after she says _dolled_. You ignore it for now; there are other things on your mind. Specifically… “Lo, is something going on?” You walk over to the couch while taking off your gloves. She puts on a confused face. _Her fingers are twitching._

“What do you mean?” Lola questions. She tucks her hands together while staring at you.

“I mean…” A sigh slips through your lips as you toss your gloves onto the table. “You’ve been acting weird today. I just want to know if something’s wrong.” You start to walk towards your room, planning on getting a new pair of socks and shoes. “That, and about our coworkers.”

“What about them?” Why does she sound nervous?

“Well, they’ve been going a lot, don’t you think?” You flex your toes, the thought of the damp spot in your carpet coming to the front of your thoughts. “And you didn’t answer my question before. Is something wrong? I’m worried about you.”

“No, I’m just…my cat ran away recently, so I’m a little frazzled, you know?”

 “Oh, Pancake? I liked him.” A frown forms on your face as you pull on a new pair of socks. “I hope he gets found soon…”

 “Don’t worry about it, dear.” You pick up a new pair of shoes and walk into the main room. You catch a glimpse of Lola’s phone as she puts it away.

_knock knock knock_

You turn to the door, only for Lola to say that she’d get it. You drop your shoes by the couch on the way to the kitchen while Lola goes to the door. There’s a light chatter- Lola’s voice is obvious, but there’s also the mumble of who you assume to be the pizza guy.

Who else would it be, right? …

You grab two plates from the cabinet, heading back to the main room. Before the door closes, you see someone wearing a black sweater and a _Legend of Zelda_  cap. Lola gives you a bright smile as she holds up the pizza box. She looks tense, but you push it onto what she told you earlier. Maybe it was one of her friends saying they might have found her cat?

_Why would she look like this if he was found? How did they know she was here? It was just the pizza guy, stop being paranoid._

“What do you want to drink, Lo? I’ve don’t have many options, but…”

“I’ll just take some water,” she replies, walking over and placing the box of pizza on the coffee table. You nod and go into the kitchen, getting two glasses and filling each with water.

 _Stop being tense. You’re on break, just calm down._  You give Lola a smile as you sit beside her on the couch.

“We should eat before I cover up that bruise of yours; don’t wanna mess anything up, alright?” You nod as she opens the box.

You don’t think you’ve ever been this happy to see pizza, but you still couldn’t forget the questions at the forefront of your mind. The main thing that bothers you is that, despite your own reassurance, you knew that it wasn’t a deliveryman at the door. Everyone at the pizzeria had a uniform jacket for this kind of weather; they wouldn’t be allowed to do deliveries unless they had their jacket.

Your friend said that they hated working there because of that rule, but you thought that it was some kind of fair. Company representation and all that.

 

It didn’t take too long for you two to get back to work. Not much was said while you two were eating, and Lola stayed quiet the whole time she was working on your face. You didn’t mind, though; there was a lot on your mind, and you felt as if you couldn’t trust Lola with it. You’ll figure it out, though. If it meant everything would go back to how it was, then you would do anything.


	7. 5

_Make sure the boys are ready._  It wasn’t the first thought on Elijah’s mind, but it definitely wasn’t the last. He glances around the room he stood in, letting a smile cross his face. _Doll will love it. They’ll want to stay with me forever._

“Chloe?” he calls out.

“Yes, Elijah?” Her voice comes from another room, but Elijah pays no mind.

“Make sure the boys are ready. Send a message to Lola, too, if you will.”

“Right away, sir.”

The brunet runs his hand over the comforter on the bed, staring at the swirling pattern for a few moments before glancing around again. Maybe he shouldn’t have used their favorite colors to decorate? It might make them anxious.

__They’ll love it__ , his mind tells him. __You put in all this work. They have to love it.__

He nods and hums slightly, walking around the room for another moment before picking up a pair of silver handcuffs. Elijah didn’t want to use them, definitely not- they were meant to be in the basement- but if his Doll tried to run, then there would certainly be consequences.

“Elijah?” The male turns to the door to stare at Chloe. “Matthew and Zach will not be available for another hour, and Lola says that she will keep an eye on _____.”

“Doll gets off of work at seven, right? The same time as Lola?”

“That’s correct, sir.”

Elijah looks down at the cuffs he was holding. He swings them for a moment, watching the light glint off of them.

They looked powerful. A surge of giddiness ran through him.

“Tell those two to bring them here by ten. If Lola tries to get in the way, I want her dead.”

“But sir-”

“She knew the consequences of taking the job.” He shoots a glare towards Chloe. “They all know what happens if they disobey orders.”

“Yes sir,” Chloe sighs. She turns and walks away, leaving Elijah in the room by himself. He smiles and looks around the room once more.

_They’ll want to stay forever._


End file.
